Regrets
by kaizersfan
Summary: Edward Cullen goes over the thing he regrets the most. Edward/OC


Regrets

There are so many things in my life that I regret. I regret a lot of my choice in clothing over the past year, I regret not studying hard enough in school, but most of all, I regret thinking he loved me.

He asked me to come over to the house one day. I knew it was coming, but I really didn't want to believe it. We had been going out for two years and I know he was going to dump me for her today. It was going to happen; had to happen, whether I liked it or not.

I knocked lightly on the door, knowing he could hear me even if I just mumbled, "Edward, I'm here." He opened the door and smiled at me, but there was no kindness in his eyes. There hasn't been ever since she showed up. He motioned for me to come inside and I walked inside, while calmly taking in my surroundings. He asked me to sit and so I did, and then he asked if I wanted anything to drink. I couldn't take this forced politeness anymore, so I snapped, "Edward will you just get to the fucking point!" He looked shocked for a second. I didn't blame him, I mean, I rarely snap at people, but his shocked expression faded after a brief second. He stood still for about five seconds, seemingly unsure of how to break the news to me, but I needed to know.

"How long?"

"How long what?" He looked guilty and I knew I was right, but I really wish I had been wrong about this.

"How long have you been cheating on me with the Swan girl?"

"It's been a month."

"Classy." He glared at me, so I glared back. He had no right to glare at me after this kind of news. "So, why'd you do it?" He seemed unsure how to answer, yet again, and I was beginning to get pissed of."

"She's my singer." What the hell is a singer?

"She sings for you?" All of the sudden I heard Alice burst out laughing. Yeah, great timing Alice.

"Alice, not the time!" Edward yelled up the stairs. I had had enough of this day, this place, this…everything and I wanted out desperately. I walked out the door, but not before Edward yelled out, "I didn't want to hurt you." I turned back around and quietly said, "Then you shouldn't have done it." I got into my car, started it, and quickly drove away.

The next couple of days had been a surreal blur. I would see Alice and Rosalie from time to time. We had become the best of friends in the two years of my relationship with Edward. When I walked into my trigonometry class I immediately sat next to Alice. She smiled at me, and then hugged me. It's sad, but I almost felt like crying right then and there. It was times like these I really wished Jasper were around to calm me down. "Rosalie and I want to know if you'd like to go shopping with us?" I smiled brightly at her. I could never deny a shopping trip with Alice and Rosalie. "That would be delightful." I said as class began.

At the end of the day I hopped into Rosalie's car with Alice. Suddenly Edward walked up to the car, asked Alice to leave, and quickly locked the car so I wouldn't get out. "We need to talk."

"And I have nothing to say to you, Edward." His eyes looked black and I knew he needed to feed soon. "Why don't you go back to your singer? I'm sure she'd love to sing you a lovely song." He glared darkly at me. "That jokes getting old." He growled at me. I smirked, "Not to me." I got out of the car and told Alice I would not be going on the shopping trip with them. She gripped onto my arm. A look of worry taking over her features, "No, you can't." She said quietly. I somehow managed to break free from her iron grip, "Sorry, I just can't think about him, and being near you makes me think about him." I quickly walked to my car. I turned around as I fumbled for my keys and saw Edward and Alice both looking at me, worried. I somehow managed to start my car, and then I took off.

Edward's POV:

"You need to do something, because there's only so much I can do." I looked at Alice for a moment. "Maybe you're wrong." She gave me a look that only said, "Are you serious?" I watched her as she was searching for her keys. She turned around and looked at me for a couple of seconds before finally stepping into her car. I clenched my fist in a way that, if I were human, would be enough to draw blood. I watched her take off, and I knew I made a mistake. I turned around and saw Bella smiling at me cautiously. And then I took off. I had to get to her before Alice's vision came true. That's when I saw it. The man steps out of his car, in a daze. He then proceeds to sit near the wreckage. I could hear her faint heartbeat, and I quickly walked to her car. She was breathing, but barely. I tilted her head, so she could see me. She opened her eyes, "Edward?" She asked in an almost breathless way. "I'm here, I can save you."

"Edward, no." I asked her why. I couldn't let her die. I wouldn't allow that. "You have to. We've talked about this before. I don't want that." I tried to reason with her. I told her she needed it, that I needed her. She smiled dazedly at me, "You have Bella, remember?" She reached her hand out and cupped my cheek. I leaned into her touch, and kissed her softly. She let out one final breath and one final beat. I heard nothing else. I knew if vampires could cry, I'd probably be crying now.

For the next couple of weeks, I couldn't stand being next to Bella. Her blood was intoxicating, but I slowly realized that was the only thing I loved about her. Nothing else. If there were anything in this world that I regret, I'd have to say I regret letting my love slip through my fingers.

I made this story up in 2008 when I was very much obsessed with Twilight and Edward Cullen. Not so much anymore, but I decided to post this anyway and see what the reaction to it would be. Thank you for reading and reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed. Again, thank you for reading.


End file.
